


summer love (with my best friend)

by starrydreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, i wanted to write some fwp, just these two being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will awoke at the time of the sunrise. Usually light would be filtering in through the thin white curtains of the Apollo cabin, helping to wake the sun children up. Though, that was not the case this morning. The soft morning light was blocked by the dark blackout curtains of the Hades cabin. He would open them up later, probably with complaints from Nico. But right now, his goal was to wake himself up and wake the Lord of Darkness up as well. The second one would be the real challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer love (with my best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this just as i'm about to pass out,, hope you enjoy !!

Will awoke at the time of the sunrise. Usually light would be filtering in through the thin white curtains of the Apollo cabin, helping to wake the sun children up. Though, that was not the case this morning. The soft morning light was blocked by the dark blackout curtains of the Hades cabin. He would open them up later, probably with complaints from Nico. But right now, his goal was to wake himself up and wake the Lord of Darkness up as well. The second one would be the real challenge.

It took him a minute to gather his surroundings. He was in the Hades cabin, obviously. He had followed Nico after the campfire, staying way past curfew. Nico had insisted that Will stay the night in Cabin 13, not wanting him to be eaten by harpies. The healer obliged, initiating a cuddling session with the other. The Son if Hades didn’t protest, and the two fell asleep like that.

Will noted that they were still cuddling. Nico hadn’t woken up at some point and moved. Instead, his back was pressed to Will’s chest, legs tangled with his, and his black hair falling over his eyes. His hands were by his head, fingers curled just slightly. His breathing was even, and Will just hoped he wasn’t having a nightmare. Even dreamless sleep was better than a prophetic dream, or a Tartarus memory. Nico had plenty while he spent three days in the infirmary, and in that time the healer had learned how to deal with the other’s nightmares. And he learned just how terrifying they were.

An arm wrapped tighter around the smaller boy, his free hand going to play with his dark hair. He tucked his bangs behind his ear, a soft smile breaking out on his features as he got to see the sleeping boy’s face. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, and when he wasn’t having a nightmare. Only Will got to see him this way, and he took pride in that. He got to see Nico at his most vulnerable. Sure, Reyna and Hazel did too, Hazel especially, but Nico trusted Will. It always made him fell good to know he was trusted.

He forced his eyes from the boy in front of him to the rest of the cabin. His shorts were on the floor, next to the bed, with a pair of skinny jeans beside them. That was the only article of clothing the two had removed before they climbed into bed and passed out. Will’s flip flops were not far from the pants pile, the same going for a pair of black converse. A small crack of light shone from the bathroom, the door mostly closed, but not all the way. It was the only source of light currently. Nico’s Stygian iron sword lay on the bedside table by the Ghost King’s head, seemingly thrown on the table.

Once the Son of Apollo was awake enough, he decided it was time for his boyfriend to wake up too. Blue eyes found themselves on the boy again, and a hesitant hand found itself gently and slowly tracing a scar down Nico’s arm. His lips found themselves kissing Nico’s temple, and then his cheek, continuing to peck the side of his face until he started to stir.

“Nico.” Hummed the healer. When he got no answer he tried again, pouting when it failed a second time.

“Nico, come on, it’s time to wake up.”

“No it’s not, Solace, you Apollo kids wake up at ungodly hours.”

“Okay, fine. Maybe it’s not but you’re leaving me kiss-less and I think that’s a problem we need to address.”

“Oh how terrible of me.” Nico retorted, sarcasm dripping from his words.

The Son of Hades shifted in Will’s arms, turning to face him. His eyes were dark and tired. His bangs had fallen in his face again, and Will had to resist the urge to move them out of his face. Nico still looked so peaceful, even if he was awake now. Will liked to say that was because of him.

Chapped lips pressed themselves against Will’s jawline, Nico not being tall enough to quite reach his lips from his position. Though, he was the perfect height to use the healers chest and shoulders like pillows. And he loved it whenever he did.

“There, happy? Can I go back to sleep now?”

Will laughed and scoped Nico up in his arms, burying his face in the soft dark hair. He mumbled a ‘no’ to answer the second question. The answer to the first question was _yes_ and always would be _yes_. He was happy with his boyfriend no matter the situation. He loved him more than anything else in the world.

Tentative arms wrapped wrapped themselves around Will’s neck, the same chapped lips softly kissing the area. He pulled back just enough so their lips could connect, and they did. It was gentle and tired on Nico’s part, but sweet anyway. It wasn’t until their lungs burned with the need of air, did they pull back, a smile on both their faces. Will’s was wide and bright, Nico’s small and shy. His lips were chapped from where the other picked at them until they bled, but they were simultaneously the softest thing will ever had the pleasure to kiss, as well as his boyfriend’s skin.

“I love you.” Will was whispering.

“Ti amo.” Nico whispered back.

He loved it when his boyfriend talked to him in Italian. Sure, he didn’t know the language, but it brought Nico’s accent out more and it seemed so natural on his tongue. Sometimes the Son of Hades forgot what certain English words were, or didn’t what a word was altogether. Will gladly helped him with English when necessary. It was the least he could do, and the way Nico’s eyebrows knit together when he was trying to think of the translation for an Italian word was honestly one of the cutest things he did.

And it took him forever to figure out that Nico called him ‘boyfriend’ in Italian. It was a pleasant surprise when he found out, and he was sure he hadn’t released the boy from his bear hug for at least five solid minutes.

Nico shifted so his head rested against Will’s chest, his eyes closing once he was comfortable. Will absentmindedly played with his hair for the millionth time that morning, braiding it and unbraiding it, running his fingers through the long strands. He prayed to the gods Nico never got his hair cut short. He loved it’s length, and he loved whenever he put it back in the smallest ponytail. The first time the Son of Hades did that, Will thought he was going to swoon like an over dramatic popular girl in a cheesy movie. It just looked so perfect.

“Did you sleep well?” The healer spoke up, but his voice still remained soft, barely raised above a whisper. He earned a nod from the other so he continued. “Did you dream?” This time he earned a head shake.

Will was about to leave the subject at that, when the other asked a soft ‘What about you?’

“I had a dream,” he started, a bit hesitant, “It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t bad.”

“What was it about?”

The Son of Apollo mentally cursed himself in Greek. He had always insisted Nico talk about his nightmares and bad dreams, and if Will didn’t now, he would be a hypocrite. Surely Nico would understand, but Will needed to take his own advice if he expected his boyfriend to.

“It was about Lee.” He admitted. “I miss him.”

“I know.” His boyfriend’s voice was soft and caring. “But remember what I told you? He made peace. He’s okay now.”

“I know,” Will nodded, “thank you.”

“It was no problem. Talking to the dead is kinda my thing.” Nico’s small smile was back

The healer snorted and laughed softly before hiding his face in the Italian’s shoulder. Delicate fingers combed their way through his blond hair, gently tugging out any knots that had formed since the previous morning, that being the last time had had brushed his hair.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. A couple of minutes? Maybe more? But things were brought back to reality when a certain someone’s stomach made a rather demanding noise. Will had to hold back laughter, doing a pretty terrible job at it. He looked up at his boyfriend’s face, what color he had drained from it. Probably out of embarrassment. His stomach made another complaint, and Will could barely hold his laughter in.

“Don’t,” Nico had started, but it was too late, he was already laughing. “Will I swear to Hades I will shadow travel you to the middle of the Pacific Ocean.”

This only made the child of the sun laugh more. He spoke as soon as he was able to breathe again. “No you won’t.”

“Do you want to test me?”

“No. We should go to breakfast.”

His boyfriend’s only sign of protest was a groan when Will moved to sit up, dangling his legs over the edge of the bed. No doubt Nico was probably complaining about the loss of heat. The healer actually doubled as a heater for the other. The Ghost King doubled at a cooler for Will. It was a shocking contrast, but together they maintained the perfect temperature. Right between warm and cool. They balanced each other out.

Will grabbed his shorts off the floor and put them on again, making a mental note to stop by his cabin after breakfast and change before activities started. No one would notice, or care, that he was wearing the same clothes twice, but he didn’t want to go the whole day wearing the same clothes he did as the day before. It would make them gross fast, due to the physical activity exercises. Plus, he couldn’t have disgusting clothes in the infirmary. It was a sterile environment. An emergency could happen where he couldn’t change into his scrubs, and he would need to be as clean as possible.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched his boyfriend change, from one black shirt to another, and another pair of skinny jeans. These ones had holes in them, unlike the ones that were still on the floor. He watched as he put on a bright orange camp hoodie, that belonged to Will, on as a finishing touch. It was a bit obvious that it wasn’t the Son of Hade’s because a. he usually never wore any camp items and b. it was a size too big.

The Son of Apollo walked over to the shorter boy, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind, kissing his cheek. It had startled Nico, but he soon relaxed into his chest and let out a rather content sigh.

“Are you ever going to give me that hoodie back?” Will asked softly.

“No.”

“Good. It suits you.”

He pulled away from Nico and grabbed his hand, heading out of Cabin 13 with him. He couldn’t think of a better way to start off a day.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on my writing blog over at kanayawait on tumblr !!


End file.
